


Mile High Club

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Airline AU, Anal Sex, JayTimWeek, M/M, PWP, bed sharing, flight attendant!Tim, pilot!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Jason had flown with his fair share of flight attendants over the years, but when a certain black-haired, blue-eyed attendant shows up for the first time, he's immediately smitten. Jason doesn't think anything will come out of his initial attraction. That is, until they get to their hotel for the night and find out they're sharing a room with a single bed.AKA: the flight attendant!Tim and pilot!Jason PWP no one asked for.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly worried I wasn't going to get this done on time, but here we are for day 6 of JayTimWeek! Have some bed sharing (which obviously ends in smut because it's me). 
> 
> I'm super excited to begin sharing the start of the airline au I've talked about with with the JayTimnet so please enjoy. 
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Jason sighed as he pulled his suitcase over the lip and onto the plane. He stowed it in the crew luggage rack and tucked his hat underneath his arm as Roy stood beside him. They waited as their crew for the flight climbed on behind them and lined up for introductions. It was a crew they’d had never flown with before and he wasn’t sure how things were going to go. He was surprised to have a man as part of his attendants. They weren’t uncommon, but it was rarer to have one consistently on his flights.

“Good afternoon,” Jason started. “I’m Jason and I’ll be your main pilot for the flight.”

He tried to ignore the sharp blue gaze that bored into him and he turned to look at Roy who waved at the attendants.

“I’m Roy,” he offered. “I’m Jay’s copilot. Looking forward to our cross-country flight today.”

The man with the cool gaze nodded. “I’m Tim. I’ll be your head attendant today. Let me know if there’s anything you prefer during your flight and how I can make this the most comfortable for you.”

Jason missed the introductions made by the other two attendants since all of his attention was focused on Tim and the slender fingers that brushed a lock of black hair behind his ear.

“Sounds great,” Roy said, clapping a hand on Jason’s shoulder and pulling him from his daze. “We’ll get settled in and leave everything else to you.”

Roy turned him and walked him into the cockpit and secured the door behind them. He shoved him towards his seat and Jason sagged into it gratefully.

“Try not to think about him too much that you crash during takeoff. I’d rather not die because you can’t keep your head from mentally undressing the head attendant.”

Jason spluttered. “I’m not mentally undressing him!” he protested.

Roy crossed his arms and sank into his own seat. “Don’t underestimate how well I know you, because I know you want to.”

“Not everything’s about sex, Roy.”

He hummed and turned to his instruments. “Yeah, sure. But remember that we’ve got a set of hotel rooms with them when we land. You’re going to have a night in a hotel with Tim. Make the most of it if that’s what you want. But for the love of god don’t make him hate you. I don’t need him forcing this plane down because you were a dick.”

Jason grumbled under his breath and set his hat to the side. He quickly lost himself to the process of checking their equipment and watching as their tanks were topped off with fuel. A knock sounded on the door and Jason left Roy to answer it.

“Is there anything you need before liftoff? Something to drink or eat?”

“I think we could both use a bottle of water if you have them, Tim,” Roy answered.

Jason froze in his seat, having to fight his mind to refocus on what he was working on.

“I’ll take a packet of crackers for now. Anything you need Jay?”

Jason turned and looked over his shoulder, finding Tim standing in the open doorway. He swallowed, wishing he had more time to spend with Tim before he’d have to be professional on their several hour long flight.

“Water and crackers as well. Thank you in advance, Tim.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. “I’ll get that to you immediately.”

Roy snickered as soon as Tim disappeared and Jason let out a breath. He kept running through his mental pre-flight checklist and was relieved when the fuel lines were shut off and the baggage cart was finally pulled away from the plane. They were going to be put in the air soon and then Jason could focus on nothing but the blue skies around them, the clouds, and getting to their destination.

“Fuel’s filled and baggage door is locked. Undercarriage is secure,” Roy ticked off from his seat.

“Roger that,” Jason murmured.

A knock sounded on their cabin door and Roy jumped up from his seat. He pulled open the door and let Tim inside.

“Here are your drinks,” he said, easily juggling a tray.

“Thank you,” Roy said. He placed one in his cup holder and handed the other to Jason who positioned it just as he liked, the lid tightly in place.

“And your snacks for the flight,” Tim said, handing over a couple of packages. Roy handed two packages to Jason and kept two for himself.

Jason stared at the wrapped snacks in his hand. No previous flight attendant he’d had, had ever given him more than one package. He looked over his shoulder at where Tim was still standing in the doorway, smiling at both of them.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” he asked.

“Not right now, thank you,” Roy said. “But we’ll let you know if we need anything else.”

“Of course. All the passengers have boarded and if you’ve completed your checks we can close the cabin door.”

“We have,” Jason said. “Please inform the passengers to take their seats. I’ll contact the tower and we can be on our way.”

“Excellent,” Tim said before turning and stepping out.

Roy secured the door behind him and took his seat. Jason slipped his headset on and opened up the channel for the tower. He pushed all thoughts of Tim from his mind, as reluctant as he was to do so. It was his duty to get his passengers to their destination safely and he wasn’t willing to risk anything for their sakes.

He shared a look with Roy and they bumped fists for good luck once before facing their instruments.

“Gotham Tower this is flight RH1695. Our pre-flight checks have been completed and we are requesting exit from the gate for takeoff. Over,” Jason rattled off. He gripped his controls and watched as the orange-suited directors moved to the sides of the plane.

“Flight RH1695 you are clear to move away from the gate and coast towards the runway. Your runway is 7B. Over,” they responded, voice crackling loudly through the headset speakers.

“Roger,” Jason responded, following the guides until he could slowly jetty across the pavement and turn towards his runway. He brought the plane to a stop just off the main runway and waited for the signal from the tower. He flexed his fingers on the controls and took a deep breath, ready to leave the ground behind and lose himself to the sky.

~~

Their flight was simple and they made it without a single hitch other than some mild turbulence because of some winds over Kansas. Jason almost forgot about Tim and how much he’d obsessed over him except for the few times he interrupted them to offer refills on their refreshments and if they needed anything else. Jason was lucky Roy had taken care of all of that because he probably wouldn’t have been able to say two competent words to him.

Jason let out a relieved breath when they finally touched down on the tarmac. No matter how many times he took off or landed a plane, there was always that room for error that had to be taken into account. Roy thought he was superstitious, but he wasn’t about to overestimate his abilities and crash a plane because he’d landed one more than once.

He followed the directions offered by the plane directors until they were safely stopped at their gate. He shut down the plane’s systems and depressurized the cabin. Roy hopped up from his chair as Jason continued to shut down the engines and unlock the baggage compartment at the rear of the plane.

Roy opened the door to the cabin and spoke to who Jason assumed was Tim, relaying that they could unlock the plane door now that the ramp had been directed to the side of the plane.

Jason finished his post-flight checks and sagged back into his seat, ready for a night to relax and sleep before he’d have to do it all again.

“Wakey, wakey Jason.”

Jason furrowed his brow and opened his eyes. “What the hell, Roy?” he asked.

“Oh, so you are awake.”

“Yeah, duh,” he said, taking off his headset and leaving it for the next crew. He pushed himself out of his chair and looked through the cabin door, seeing the last of the passengers exiting the aisle. Jason stepped through the cabin door and moved over to where their luggage was stored. He started pulling down the bags and handing them to the different attendants.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Tim protested when his bag was placed in his arms.

Jason smiled. “It’s really no big deal. I’m sure we’re all ready to have some time to rest after being stuck on this plane. Besides, I’ve already spent too much time in a chair today.”

Tim stared at him for a moment before he nodded. Roy smirked at Jason when he turned to him with his bag, but he ignored it. Jason clutched the handles of his bag tightly in his hand and followed the rest of his crew off the plane and up the ramp to the airport. Roy hung back from the flight attendants and fell into step next to Jason.

“You good?” he asked, eyes forward.

Jason shrugged. “Fine. I’m ready to get some sleep before we have to make the return flight tomorrow.”

He nodded. “They sent the rooming list to the hotel though, didn’t they?”

“Yeah…” he sighed. “So we won’t know who’s with who until we get there and get our keys.”

“You think we’ll be together again?”

“We usually are so I don’t see why this time is going to be any different. I mean, for the first time we have a steward in our crew so having three men to put up is different than normal, but I guess he’s going to get his own room.”

“Lucky guy,” Roy grumbled next to him.

Jason knocked their shoulders together as they walked through the gate to the ramp and passed the lines of passengers already waiting to board.

“Now why would you want your own room when you could share with me again and we can raid the mini fridge?”

Roy grinned. “And we have a later flight tomorrow which means we can go hard.”

Jason laughed, but caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Tim had looked over his shoulder at them and raised an eyebrow, something unknown sparkling in his eyes. Jason’s laughter died and he swallowed, wishing he could get a closer look.

~~

“I’m sorry, we’re what?” Jason asked, trying not to freak out.

“According to the list we were provided by the airline, you and Mr. Drake are going to be sharing a bedroom for the night,” the clerk said, holding out a pair of room keys.

Jason blinked at her. A slender hand reached in front of him and plucked the cards out of her hand. Jason turned to find Tim holding the keys.

“I really don’t mind if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. “But if you’d rather bunk with your buddy, I’m fine taking the room to myself, but his is probably a single.”

Jason shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I really don’t mind. Didn’t want to make it seem like I did. I was just surprised since we’re always put together for overnight stays.”

Tim shrugged. “Okay,” he said and moved past Jason towards the elevators.

Jason’s stomach sank and he assumed he’d overstepped his boundaries if Tim’s response was anything to go by. The guy probably thought he hated him and he’d done nothing to contradict that since he could hardly speak to him.

“Look Tim,” he said, hurrying after him and slipping into the elevator as the doors shut. “I didn’t mean it like a bad thing. I really was just surprised. I have nothing against you if that’s what you’re thinking,” he rambled.

Tim shrugged. “Fine.”

Jason was at a loss for words when the elevator dinged on their floor. He followed helplessly behind Tim down the hallway as he searched for their room number, finally coming to a stop and sliding the card inside and pushing the door open. They both froze when they moved through the short hallway and came face-to-face with a single bed.

Jason swallowed nervously, cutting a sideways glance at Tim who was wide-eyed. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a double?” he asked.

Tim nodded. “Why would they give us a single when we’re co-workers?” he asked aloud.

“If you’re not okay with it, I can go ask them if we can get a room change?” Jason offered.

Tim opened his mouth like he was going to agree, but paused, tilting his head to the side and looking at Jason out of the corner of his eye. “Would it bother you?”

“What?” he blurted.

“Would it bother you to share the single?” Tim clarified.

Jason’s mouth went dry at the thought of sharing a bed with Tim. It wasn’t a promise that anything would happen, but the thought of being so close to him was attractive in itself.

He shook his head. “No,” he croaked, clearing his throat. “That won’t be a problem.”

Tim nodded. “You want to shower first, or…?”

Jason shook his head. “You can take it. I was going to order something to it. Did you want anything?”

“God, yes,” he said after Jason got the question out. “I’m starving.”

Jason moved over to the small desk and flipped through the hotel book to the room service menu. He passed it over to Tim. “Pick out what you want and I can order it while you shower.”

Tim grinned. “Company credit card?”

Jason chuckled. “Of course.”

Tim raised an eyebrow and flipped to the second page. “Then why not make it drinks and dessert, too?”

Jason wrote down Tim’s order on the hotel notepad after he finished picking over what was being offered and Jason made his own decision while Tim gathered his things and stepped into the bathroom. He picked up the phone and called down to room service, glad it was still early enough that they could get everything they wanted. If they’d had a later flight they wouldn’t have made it.

Jason drummed his fingers against the hotel desk and leaned back in his chair, looking around the room. Besides the bed and the desk they had a small arm chair, the dresser and T.V. and a mini fridge. He sighed and pushed himself out of the chair, moving over to his bag. He unzipped it and started digging around the neatly folded clothes, pulling his pajamas and shampoo free. He’d spent enough time in hotels over the years that he’d gotten really tired of the small bottles they gave to guests.

He left his things on top of the bag and pulled off his blazer, hanging that up in the closet for later. He loosened his tie and hung that around the hanger too before reaching for the remote and perching on the edge of the bed. He started flipping through the channels, mindlessly staring at the programming he passed until he found some sort of action movie to leave on.

A knock sounded on the door as the water shut off in the shower and Jason moved to answer the door, letting the hotel worker push a cart filled with food inside. Jason handed him a couple bills for a tip as he walked out.

Jason lifted the lids from the dishes and started looking over the food and drinks when the door to the bathroom was pulled open and Tim walked out, damp hair disheveled and sweat pants and a white tee showing how lean his form was. Jason swallowed at the sight and cleared his throat. He held out Tim’s plate of food and he took it with a nod, sitting down cross legged in the middle of the bed.

“What are you watching?” he asked.

Jason shrugged and set their drinks on the table next to the bed. “Dunno. It was the only interesting thing I found that was on.” He picked up his own plate and took the arm chair in the corner, making himself comfortable and throwing his legs up on the ottoman. He glanced at Tim out of the corner of his eye and where a drop of water landed on his shoulder from his hair.

Jason swallowed harshly and winced as the food forced its way down his throat. He reached for his drink and washed it down, hoping the alcohol would serve to quell his nerves. It was ridiculous he was reacting this way. Tim was nothing more than a new flight attendant he’d worked with. There was nothing between them.

But Jason wanted there to be.

~~

Jason stepped out of the shower feeling more refreshed and focused, the distance between him and Tim helping to ground him. The initial alcohol he’d had in his drink hadn’t affected him, but he found Tim bent over the mini fridge, sweats hanging low on his hips.

Tim looked over his shoulder at the sound of the door and held up one of the drinks. “You want one?” he asked.

Jason swallowed and nodded, taking the outstretched drink and twisting the cap off the single serving size of liquor. He took a generous swig and sat down on the bed as Tim selected a different bottle, letting the fridge door fall shut. Jason moved back so he was leaning against the headboard, eyes locked on the movie that was still playing on screen.

Tim sat down next to him and Jason caught a whiff of Tim’s shampoo and how clean he smelled. It added to the haze that was already overtaking his brain. He kept his eyes forward and drank more of the bottle, hoping to drive some of the feeling away, but it had the opposite effect, his eyes sliding over to Tim so he could watch the pink flush creep over his skin. Nimble fingers pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and Jason found himself wanting to do that.

Wanted to push all of his hair to the side and kiss his neck.

Blue eyes appeared where soft, smooth skin had once been. Jason blinked and registered Tim had turned to look at him. Keeping his eyes on him, Tim tilted his head back and downed the rest of his bottle. Jason did the same, matching his pace.

“I guess we should get to bed,” Tim offered. “We have another long flight tomorrow.”

Jason felt disappointment sour his gut. He nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

They clambered out of bed, turning off the lights and the T.V. and dumping their trash in the bin before they climbed under the covers. Jason laid on his back while Tim rolled onto his side, back to Jason. They stayed like that for a moment. Jason stared at the ceiling before his head rolled to the side and he looked at Tim’s back. He carefully maneuvered onto his side, eyes trailing over slim shoulders and the loose shirt he was swathed in.

After a few moments Tim shifted as though he was uncomfortable. He resettled before sighing and rolling over, trying for his opposite side. Their eyes locked in the dim lighting and Jason found himself wanting to inch forward and close the gap. Wanted to press Tim’s warm body into the sheets and run his hands over as much skin as he could reach.

He was almost shocked when warm lips pressed against his. They’d both leaned in, almost unconsciously. The kiss was hesitant at first, seeking out touch and a little comfort. It became more firm, Jason inching closer and cupping the side of Tim’s face in his hand.

Tim’s lips parted and Jason took that as his chance, sliding his tongue between them. He let out a low moan at the feel and the taste of the alcohol on Tim’s tongue. Tim pressed closer and Jason wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist, rolling him onto his back so he could press down against him. Tim arched up into the touch, keeping their chests together.

They broke the kiss to gasp harsh pants before meeting again, desire stronger than before and growing. Tim tilted his head back and Jason pressed forward. He broke the kiss and kissed along the underside of Tim’s chin, making his way down his neck. Tim sighed into air, his hands clutching at Jason’s shoulders.

Jason took the encouragement and bit down on the skin and muscle where Tim’s shoulder met his neck. Tim hissed and threw his head backwards. Jason took a moment to soothe the bite with his tongue and gentle kisses. Jason slid his hands underneath Tim’s shirt, pushing it up over his chest. He didn’t take the time to have Tim sit up and take it off fully, more interested in kissing down his chest and feeling how his breathing shifted his heated skin underneath his lips.

Tim squirmed underneath him as he reached the waistband of his sweats. Jason lifted his head, hot breath ghosting over the growing bulge under the fabric. Tim bit his lip at the sensation, needing to have the fabric off immediately.

“Can I?” Jason asked, voice low and rough.

“Shit, yes,” Tim hissed. “God, please.”

“I appreciate it, but you can call me Jason,” he said, smirking low and wet.

“I don’t really give a fuck, Jason, just…” Tim squirmed as Jason’s fingers curled into the fabric of his waistband, but he didn’t make a move to lift it away.

Jason’s smirk widened, but he obliged, lifting the fabric and pulling it down his legs. Tim helped to kick his sweats free and Jason shoved them to the side, planting himself back between Tim’s now bare legs. Jason nosed at his growing erection, sliding his lips over the skin from the base to the head of his cock.

Tim sighed and Jason closed his lips over the head, slowly lowering his head to wet the skin with his spit. A broken wine rattled in the back of Tim’s throat, making Jason throb in his pants as he slicked over Tim’s cock. Jason braced his forearm against the bed and lifted his hips so he could rub his hand over his own erection.

“Fuck.”

Jason looked up and found Tim watching him. He’d obviously seen him reach down. When he made a move to pull away Tim shook his head.

“No, touch yourself. I want you to get nice and hard before you fuck me into the mattress.”

Jason swallowed around Tim, making his head fall back against the pillow. He never would’ve suspected Tim to be someone who could talk so dirty in bed, but it would make this that much more delicious.

He pressed his tongue to the underside of Tim’s cock, dragging his tongue and lips up until his cock slipped from between his lips a string of saliva collecting Jason’s lips to Tim’s cock. Jason shifted up onto his knees and nudged Tim’s legs apart.

He held Tim’s gaze as he stuck three of his fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva, sucking and running his tongue over the skin. He pulled them out slowly before pressed the tip of his index finger at the edge of Tim’s hole, rubbing small circles around the opening to relax and loosen the muscle. Tm shifted underneath him, pressing into the touch. Jason took the encouragement and pressed the tip of his finger inside, thrusting it slowly and twisting it to loosen the muscle.

Jason glanced up and saw Tim’s lips pull into a smile, his eyes sliding shut. He pressed his finger in more deeply, thrusting gently and drawing small sighs from Tim. Tim loosened easily, allowing him to work in first a second and then a third finger until Tim was squirming and pushing down more firmly on Jason’s fingers.

Jason pulled his fingers free and shoved at his pants, pushing them down his legs until he could toss them to the floor. He licked a stripe from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers before giving his cock a much needed stroke. He had to repeat the action several times before he was slicked with enough spit to make this easier.  

“Next time we bring lube,” Jason muttered as he shuffled forward between Tim’s legs and lined himself up with Tim’s entrance.

“It’s generous you think there’s going to be a next time,” Tim shot back with a smirk.

Jason quirked an eyebrow and pushed in just enough so the head of his cock pressed through Tim’s entrance.

“Fuck,” Tim hissed eyelids fluttering shut.

Jason could see where his hands made fists in the blankets and he pulled the material tight.

“You okay?” he asked, needing to check in and be sure.

“God, yes. Just move, Jason.”

He nodded and pressed forward gently until he bottomed out. Tim accepted him easily, but that didn’t keep him from panting once Jason was fully inside as he fought to adjust to him. Jason started with shallow thrusts, barely pulling his hips back to get Tim used to the feeling. He didn’t want to hurt him since they were flying blind, well, without lube.

Tim opened up easily and Jason found himself lengthening his thrusts. Tim’s breaths quickened in the silence, flush spreading over his cheeks as he arched against the bed. Precome beaded at the head of Tim’s cock, a single drop rolling down the side on a particularly purposeful thrust.

“Faster,” Tim demanded.

“You sure? Don’t want to hurt you,” Jason panted, fingers digging into Tim’s hips to help ground himself.

“Positive. I’d rather not die from want here.”

Jason obliged, moving his hips faster, he kept his grip tight on Tim’s hips to keep him from moving around on the bed. Tim bit his lip, making the skin redden. It quieted the sounds he was making and Jason reached up, pulling his lip free from his teeth.

“Don’t,” he said. “I want to hear you.”

“Shit,” Tim hissed and swallowed, long throat moving with the motion.

To make a point, Jason snapped his hips forward, drawing a gasp from Tim’s chest. He arched his back against the bed, baring his throat as his head dug into the pillow underneath him. Jason took the sign as an invitation and ducked his head, locking his lips around the pale skin of Tim’s throat he knew he wanted to mark up.

Tim’s gasp turned into a moan and Jason groaned in response, moving his hips faster. He almost froze when the bed first squeaked, but couldn’t find it in himself to care when Tim was so deliciously tight around him and was making such pretty sounds with his mouth.

After the first time Jason felt Tim clench down around him he wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock, matching his strokes with his thrusts. Tim whined underneath him and bit his lips before letting it go after remembering what Jason had said, clenching around him again.

Tim shuddered underneath him just before he came in violent spurts over his chest. Jason stroked him through it and groaned when Tim tightened around him further and held him there. It wasn’t long after Jason himself was coming, bringing his pace down to work himself through it with longer strokes.

They heaved matching breaths into their bedroom as Jason slowed to a stop. Tim stared at him through hooded eyes and Jason carefully pulled out, making Tim wince as he came free. He ducked his head and met Tim’s lips for another kiss before falling onto his back on the bed next to him.

Tim ran his fingers over the streaks of come on his chest, pulling some of it away. He stared at it and grimaced.

“I need another shower,” he said, voice a little hoarser than it had been at the start of the night.

“So do I,” Jason said, looking over at him.

Tim blinked at him once before his lips pulled into a slow smirk. Jason returned it and rolled over, meeting Tim for another kiss before he was pulling him from bed and into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
